A. Filter Medium, Media, and Filter Structure
Non-woven webs for many end uses, including filtration media, have been manufactured for many years. Such structures can be made from bicomponent or core shell materials are disclosed in, for example, Wincklhofer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,160; Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,195; Perrotta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,540; Gessner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,827; Nielsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,764; Nielsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,765; Powers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,459; Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,641; Hollingsworth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,436; Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,603; Dong, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,224; Amsler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,252; Sorvari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,079; Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,721; Cox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,839; Stokes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,439; Amsler, U.S. Pat. No. H2,086, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,439; 6,171,355; 6,355,076; 6,143,049; 6,187,073; 6,290,739; and 6,540,801; 6,530,969. This application incorporates by reference PCT Publication WO 01/47618 published on Jul. 5, 2001, and PCT Publication WO 00/32295 published on Jun. 8, 2000. Such structures have been applied and made by both air laid and wet laid processing and have been used in fluid, both gaseous and air and aqueous and non-aqueous liquid filtration applications, with some degree of success. In this regard we have found that the non-woven webs that are used for particulate removal from mobile fluids often suffer from a number of disadvantages.
Many attempts to obtain such non-woven structures with suitable perforate supports have been made. In many melt blown materials and layers made with thermal lamination techniques, the resulting structures often obtain incorrect pore sizes, reduced efficiency, reduced permeability, lack of strength or other problems rendering the media or filter structure insufficient for useful fluid filtration applications.
A substantial need exists for filtration media, filter structures and filtration methods that can be used for removing particulate materials from fluid streams, and in particular gaseous streams such as air, aqueous, and non-aqueous liquids such as lubricating oils and hydraulic fluids. The invention provides such media, filtration structures and methods and provides a unique media or media layer combinations that achieve substantial permeability, high media strength, substantial efficiency and long filtration life.
Certain gas streams, such as blow-by gases from the crankcase of diesel engines, carry substantial amounts of entrained oils therein, as aerosol. The majority of the oil droplets within the aerosol are generally within the size of 0.1-5.0 microns. In addition, such gas streams also carry substantial amounts of fine contaminant, such as carbon contaminants. Such contaminants generally have an average particle size of about 0.5-3.0 microns. It is preferred to reduce the amount of such contaminants in these systems. A variety of efforts have been directed to the above types of concerns. The variables toward which improvements are desired generally concern the following:    (a) size/efficiency concerns; that is, a desire for good efficiency of separation while at the same time avoidance of a requirement for a large separator system;    (b) cost/efficiency; that is, a desire for good or high efficiency without the requirement of substantially expensive systems; (c) versatility; that is, development of systems that can be adapted for a wide variety of applications and uses, without significant re-engineering; and, (d) cleanability/regeneratability; that is, development of systems which can be readily cleaned (or regenerated) if such becomes desired, after prolonged use.
B. Mist Tolerant Breather Cap
Some filtration mediums can be utilized within a breather cap. In some prior systems, breather caps enable the ingression and egression of gas into reservoirs of oils and fuels when the fluid level of the reservoir changes. Some prior breather caps utilize filter elements to prevent the ingress of moisture and solids into the reservoirs while allowing for fluid and gas displacement. However, during the egression of the gas from the reservoir, fluid mist from the reservoir can escape and/or coat the filter element. Escaping fluid can pollute the ambient air surrounding the reservoir. Contamination of the breather cap by the fluid in the reservoir typically shortens the lifetime of the breather cap severely. There is a need in the art for a breather cap tolerant of fluid mist. There is also a need in the art for a breather cap capable of preventing fluid mist from escaping the reservoir.